What love, magic and technology can bring
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: Tony never would have guessed his best friend and assistent was an actual witch. Nor that he would fall for one of her best friends when he and her family and friends are visiting


**What love, Magic and technology can bring…**

_Harry Potter – Iron man crossover  
TSHP – slash, good Voldemort/Tom  
Ginny = Pepper_

Pepper Potts achieved many things in life, things she was very proud of. Like right now she was the assistant of one Anthony Stark, one of the world's most richest and intelligent men.  
Ok, so maybe not the richest, that title went to her childhood friend Hadrian Potter, but Tony didn't know that.

You see, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was not her real name; it was the name she took after coming to the USA.  
At home, in England she had just fought in a war, but with the victory came many losses. She herself had lost one of her brothers and her fiancé, Percy and Adrian respectively.

Nobody blamed her when she wanted to leave, so once in America she left Ginerva Weasley behind and became Virginia Potts.

The only thing now was that she'd never told Tony or Happy about this, they didn't know about her past or her family or even the world she originally came from. And now she had to tell them because most of her family and friends would come meet her, after 5 long years of being apart.

Tony Stark prided himself for being smart, a genius even. So he had noticed something off about his assistant/good friend this last couple of days. In fact her weird behavior started after she had gotten a letter last week. And while Pepper was a very good assistant, this was going too far.

She had forgotten 3 lunch meetings, hadn't at all asked about the dates he had this last week and she hadn't spoken to Happy, at all!  
So on the Friday of that week he asked her to come to his office, Happy was already waiting for them, and asked her to sit down.

With a worried look in his face he began, "ok, Pepper, enough! What's wrong, you haven't been yourself lately and it's worrying both Happy and me." Happy nodded at that statement. Pepper sighed, "I… Well, I have to tell you sometime…"

This made Happy and Tony frown, they had both known Pepper for a long time and to hear now that there was something she hadn't told them, it was a worrisome thought. Pepper sighed again, "I've lived almost most my life in Britain, this you know. What you don't know is, is that I still have family there. My parents, my 5 brothers, a lot of in-laws, nieces and nephews and a lot of friends, they still live there, I just left.  
You probably heard of the bombings there in the late 90's."

At both their nods she continued, "I was there when they happened, I lost my brother Percy and my fiancé Adrian Pucey in one of them, in the last one, after that I decided I wanted away for a while. And a while became 5 years. But that's not everything."

Pepper told them of her friends, her family and her world; of Voldemort's defeat and Tom Riddle's resurrection. Hadrian had found out about a genetic disorder in the Gaunt family, one that slowly drove their host insane. But with some magic and muggle medicine he cured Tom and gave him a chance to re-do everything after age 20. Last time she heard Hadrian and Tom were as close as brothers now.

To say they were shocked was an understatement, Tony and Happy had known their assistant/girlfriend was originally from Great-Britain, but to find out that she still had family and a life there. That they could understand, losing your fiancé and an older brother can't be easy. But Pepper telling them she was a witch, originated from a secret society, now that's a shock…

They were happy for her that she could see her family and close friends again, so Tony made it no point at all to give Pepper some invitations for his benefit for more medical support. When Pepper mentioned that one of her best friends is a doctor, or the magical equilivant a healer, he thought it fitting.

- The week after-  
**English POV (meaning Weasleys, Potter-Riddles, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Lupin-Snapes)**

Molly and Arthur hadn't stopped talking the last week; finally after 5 long years they would see their daughter again. They had all missed her, Little Ginny Weasley.  
All of the Weasley children and their spouses had raised their children to know aunt Gin. And while never having met her, all 10 grandchildren (including Teddy, Frank and Bethany) thought of her as their favorite aunt.

But back to the present, all 28 people, most who had never even seen an airplane up close had survived a 9 hour flight, not an easy job. All the kids were little, Teddy and Victoire being the oldest at 6 and 5, and hadn't enjoyed the flight.  
So there they were at Malibu airport, waiting for someone they hadn't seen in 5 years.

**Pepper POV  
**She, Virginia "Pepper" Potts AKA Ginerva Molly Weasley was nervous. And she was sure it was showing. She felt like the cold sweat was running down her back. And while she normally would have slapped Tony and Happy for laughing, she just could bring herself to do so; her nerves were just too great. She was seated next to Tony in his biggest limousine, Happy at the wheel.  
Her family was supposed to land in 30 minutes, in only 30 minutes she would see her family again. It looked a bit surreal to her, almost like a dream. Like she could wake up any moment and see it wasn't real, her family wasn't coming and they didn't sent a letter 2 weeks ago asking to come over.

It was Tony's hand on her shoulder that shook her out her thoughts, "Pepper, we're here. When does their flight arrive?"  
She had to think about it for a second, "at 11.45 AM, a privet jet. One of the Malfoys I think."

It had been a shock to Tony to know that his 'normal' assistant/best friend was friends with more than one English lord and lady, some magical creatures and persons who practiced a magical profession. He was quit interested in their look on the world. And according to Pepper is her dad interested in all things muggle, could be interesting, seeing as they would stay in his house.

Happy pulled up in the underground parking lot, they all got out and Happy locked the car, taking the elevator to the terminal. Both guys had to hide smiled when they looked at Pepper, standing at the tips of her toes, quite a feat seeing as she wears 9 inch heels, looking over the heads of the other passengers, looking for a group of red, black and fair haired people.

A girlish scream alerted Tony and Happy that Pepper took off in the crowd. Looking at Happy, they followed and saw Pepper hugging a man and woman with the same red hair as her. As they watched they saw her being hugged by different men with the same red hair, a couple with silvery blond hair and their son, two woman with blond hair, a man and woman with dark brown hair, two light brown haired men, a dark haired men with very dark eyes and the strangest hug was from two men with black hair but one with red eyes and one with sparkling green eyes. It was a two-way hug, Pepper in the middle.

It was Tony clearing his throat that made Pepper turn around. "Tony, Happy. Everyone, meet Anthony Stark, my boss and a good friend. And Harold Hoggan, my boyfriend." At the mention of boyfriend every young man looked at Happy with a look of 'hurt her and I kill you'.

"Tony, Happy meet my parents Molly and Arthur Weasley", the couple she had hugged first smiled at them. "my brothers and their spouses and kids, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique and Louis", a man with two scars on his face, a beautiful blond haired woman and three kids with strawberry blond hair waved, "Charlie, Victor, Anastasia and Mickail" a man with burns on his arms, a man with a rather large nose and two kids with chestnut brown hair waved, "my twin brothers Fred and George, with Draco and Fabian", two identical red haired men and a silvery blond haired man carrying a dark blond haired boy on his hip waved, "Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo", a lanky red haired man with his arm around a brown haired woman and two red haired children waved, "Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa" the blond haired couple nodded at them, "Neville and Luna, Luna is my oldest friend with Frank and Bethany", a man with longish brown hair, a boy with light brown hair and a woman with blond hair holding a baby waved, "two of my old professors: Severus and Remus with Remus' son, Teddy", a man with long black hair and a man with light brown hair and scars nodded at them while a little boy with blue hair grinned at him, "and lastly Hadrian and Tom" the men with black hair and the strange eye colors, red and green, waved.

- At the Stark mansion –

It had been quite the adventure to get everyone, all 30 people in the limousine. But they managed… The kids were seated on their parents laps, if possible, Victoire on Bill's lap, Dominique on Fleur's lap and Louis on Molly's lap. Anastasia on Victor's lap and Mickail on Charlie's lap, Fabian on Draco's lap, Rose on Ron's lap and Hugo an Hermione's, Frank on Neville's lap and Bethany stayed in Luna's arms. And Teddy jumped on Hadrian's lap instead of his dad's.

It was after 2 PM when the limousine pulled up in the Stark mansion driveway and it took another hour to give everyone a room. Seeing as the mansion was not as big as the English were used, they had to share; Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur got one room. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Victor and their kids got another room.

Ron, Hermione, together with Neville and Luna, and their kids shared a room. Fred, George, Draco and little Fabian would be sleeping in the room Pepper used when she stayed over, which would be the case; she didn't want to miss any time with her family.  
And as last, Remus, Severus, Teddy, Tom and Hadrian would share the last room.

After formally introducing the children to Aunty Gin and her boss and boyfriend, they were put down for a nap, while their parents showered and made themselves ready for dinner.

_Another new story!  
Hope you like it!_


End file.
